deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Expert Assassins vs Killer Commanders
The Expert Assassins: singular people who killed for no one but themselves The Killer Commanders: Warriors who did battle for the good of their empires and armies. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? The members of the Expert Assassins are: Scorpion, Kratos, Edward Richtofen, Deadpool, and Dante. However, the Killer Commanders aren't pushovers like the Assassins would like to believe: Saruman, Voldemort, nikita dragovich, Master Chief, and M. Bison. The Expert Assassins don't play around, with their weapons and/or powers: The killer Commanders fight fire with fire with: voting has ended next match will be Codgod13 vs Wassboss THE BATTLE: The killer commanders are on rebirth island, and have just helped Dragovich unleash nova six. The expert asassins have been sent to kill the commanders as an act of revenge. However, using a super-advanced camera system installed by Masterchief, the commanders see them coming. however, Scorpion sees a camera and burns it, short circuiting the entire system, and the assassins split up and head tp different places on the island. Dante goes to the elevator on Rebirth, and is suddenly grabbed by a huge, unseen, opponent. He hears "KNEEL BEFORE MY PSYCHO ENERGY!" and is punched in the stomach. Dante manages to roll out of his enemy's grip, and M. Bison blast misses him by inches. Bison turns around, only to have Rebellion bitw onto his neck, and the Shadaloo leader falls. Assassins: 12345 Commanders: 1234 In the labs at Rebirth, Dante sees Dragovich and begins stalking him. Dragovich goes into an airtight room, made of bulletproof glass, opening one door and leaving through the other. As Dante finally gets a clear shot with Ebony and Ivory, Dragovich whirls around and locks the door. Dante fires several shots, but they ricochet off the glass. Dragovich smiles and takes out a detonator, activates it, but nothing blows. Dante feels something chewing through his flesh, and he succumbs to Nova six. Assassins: 1234 Commanders: 1234 Saruman sees Kratos, and sends a fireball his direction. Kratos dodges, and rushes Saruman with the Blade of Olympus. Saruman simply uses telekinesis to carry the sword out of the god slayer's hands, then electrocutes him. Assassins: 123 Commanders: 1234 However, the commanders lucky streak runs out when Richtofen runs into Voldemort. After a killing curse miss, Richtofen fires up the Wunderwaffe and sends little pieces of Voldemort flying everywhere. Assassins: 123 Commanders: 123 The two teams regroup with each other, and then engage in battle. MasterChief simply wanders out into the open, becuase only the Wunderwaffe can penetrate his armor. However, Scorpion knocks him over and teleports behind Dragovich. The soviet general doesn't know what hits him as Scorpion stabs him with the rope dart, then teleports back to his group. Assassins: 123 Commanders: 12 MasterChief is forced to take cover because Richtofen barely missed him with the Wunderwaffe. The teams split up again, and MasterChief once again runs into Richtofen, who laughs gleefully as he shoots the WunderWaffe until he is out of ammo, but MasterChief dodged all the shots. Masterchief snorts, and sends his laser into the zombie slayer's brain. Assassins: 12 Commanders: 12 Saruman gets cornered by both of the remaining Assassins. He electrocutes Deadpool, and blocks a gout of fire from Scorpion, but then Deadpool just gets back up. Angered, he shoots his own fire at the two, turning Deadpool to ashes but having no effect on the fire spectre. Assassins: 1 Commanders: 12 Scorpion tangles Saruman's staff with his rope dart and pulls it away. He teleports behind the evil wizard and kicks Saruman to his knees. Scorpion graps his kunai and prepares t stab Saruman, when two energy sword prongs rip through his back and out his chest. Masterchief gives Saruman back his staff and the two leave. Expert's opinion: The vote was 4-4, so I decided on the victor. Even though the Assassins had much more balanced warriors, they didn't really have anyone who could compare to Masterchief's deadly technoglogy and Saruman's extreme wizardry. Category:Blog posts